In recent years, components such as hardware, OSs (Operating Systems), and application software are under being promoted to be provided by a plurality of vendors, in the computer system field. Each vendor prepares templates of a plurality of patterns regarding parameters with respect to their products and a system engineer constructs a computer system with required specifications by setting each of individual parameters by combining the templates of each vendor.
Note that PTL 1 discloses configuration of a virtual system which is the same as a source virtual system by reproducing a template of the virtual system in relation to a template of parameters, and allocating hardware resources to the reproduced template.